Crédula
by pipe92
Summary: "Videl habia enfrentado numerosos peligros en el pasado. Pero siendo nueva en ámbitos amorosos; se vio destrozada cuando imagino que Gohan esta enamorado...¿de otro chico?" One shot


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Quiero agradecer a mi amiga personal Michel por ayudarme y aconsejarme en la creación de este fic**

* * *

Capítulo Único ; Incrédula

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde la derrota del perverso Buu , Videl esperaba que las cosas volvieran a hacer como eran antes que el torneo iniciará , su vida de heroína en ciudad Satán siendo hija del gran campeón y salvador del mundo, pero los sucesos que ocurrieron en el torneo le abrieron un nuevo mundo el cual nunca pensó conocer , ahora veía todo de una manera distinta , veía a su padre de otra manera , su rutina cotidiana de diferente manera y en especial a Gohan de otra manera

Desde que se enteró de que había sucedido en los juegos de Cell toda su perspectiva hacia el cambio , incluso juraría que su apariencia física era distinta, ya no era el chico nerd de un principio , ahora tenía sentimientos que jamás pensó que ella sentiría que en el pasado los consideraba solo tonterías que Iresa y otras chicas normales , pero que era lo que tenía que hacer con eso , incluso ella sabía que por lo general era que los chicos se declaran , aunque también estaba el echo de que Gohan fuera un chico muy despistado o no sintiera lo mismo que ella

\- Tierra llamando a Videl , me escuchas chica - Dice Iresa moviendo su mano al frente de su cara para poder llamar la atención de su amiga

\- Eh , que pasa Iresa ¿porque tanto escándalo? - Pregunta la pelinegra confundida mientras sacude su cabeza para poder concentrarse mejor

\- Llevas mirando por la ventana a la nada por 10 minutos - Responde la rubia con una leve sonrisa burlona - Sino te conociera pensaría que estás enamorada

\- En caso hipotético de que un chica estuviera enamorada de un chico noble pero muy despistado, .¿que es lo que esa chica tendría que hacer? - Comenta la hija de Mr Satán tratando de no ser tan obvia con sus sentimientos

\- Yo diría que habría que ser coqueta para mostrar interés pero tratándose de Gohan diría que debes ser directa - Menciona su amiga tratando de no reír

\- Yo no estaba hablando de mi o de Gohan - Alega la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño fingiendo indignación - Hablaba de otra chica

\- Sino le dices tus sentimientos a ese despistado y otra se te adelantará - Menciona su amiga viendo como la ojiazul abre levemente los ojos - Incluso yo

\- ¡Que! , ¿que se supone que significa eso? - Grita molesta la ojiazul por la declaración de su amiga rubia

\- Solo digo que debes asegurarte antes de que otra lo haga - Declara Iresa guiñándole un ojo a la pelinegra

La justiciera adolescente se paró de repente para salir de la biblioteca, por un lado su amiga tenía razón si Gohan no era consciente de sus sentimientos podía perderlo por otra chica y eso era un lujo que no podía darse , aunque por otra parte era aceptar ese sentimiento que hace unos meses jamás hubiese creído que sentiría por un chico como Gohan

Pero no podía mentirle a su corazón , no deseaba sentir nuevamente esa sensación de perderlo como lo había experimentado en el templo de kamisama , era por eso que había decidido confesar sus sentimientos , comenzó a buscar al pelinegro a través del ki , sintiendo su presencia cerca del gimnasio de la escuela , pero a medida que se acercaba podía notar que este no se en encontraba solo , cosa que extraño a la pelinegra comenzando a caminar más lentamente , escuchando susurros deteniéndose en una esquina

\- Voy a serte sincero. Siempre has llamado mi atención desde que te conocí. Y pensé que no llegaria el momento adecuado para decirte esto pero ya no puedo callarlo mas.- Dice Shamper de forma elocuente dando una ligera pausa

\- Me has gustado desde siempre, estoy enamorado de ti.- suelta el rubio como un suspiro provocando que la pelinegra abriera los ojos por el impacto

Aquel comentario dejo pasmada a Videl quien jamás en sus peores sueño pudo imagino algo como lo que había escuchado , dejó de escuchar las cosas a su alrededor sus sentidos quedaron aturdidos sin saber que hacer

Flashback

Gohan caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela una extraña inquietud embargaba su corazón, desde hace unas semanas no dejaba de pensar en Videl , pero de una forma diferente a la que normalmente lo hacia , tras hablar con Bulma y entender mejor las cosas se había dado cuenta que era amor , pero como el era nuevo en el romance este no sabía como declararse y para ello necesitaba la ayuda de alguien que lo orientara , para su fortuna Shamper lo buscaba para solicitarle un favor , este necesitaba ayuda en sus estudios sino perdería el curso y sus padres lo enviarían al ejército , el hijo de Goku le propuso un trato de que el lo ayudaría a estudiar a cambio de que esté lo ayudará con su declaración amorosa

\- Muy bien ¿tienes algo en mente? - Pregunta Shamper llenado directamente al grano cerrando sus ojos un segundo

\- Creo que si - Dice el Semisaiyajin algo cohibido por la situación

\- Pues dila - Vocifera el rubio algo molesto por la lentitud de Gohan comenzando arrepentirse por haber aceptado

\- ¿A ti? - Cuestiona Gohan sorprendido y extrañando de lo que su amigo quería hacer señalándolo con el dedo

\- Ves alguien más aquí , pues claro que a mi para ayudarte debo saber que dirás y corregirte - Manifiesta con mucha seguridad Shamper

\- Tengo algo que decirte es mucho muy - Comienza a hablar Gohan dando un pausa quedando se en blanco por un momento - Eres.. muy.. importante para ... Mi

\- No, eso esta mal. Escucha gohan a las chicas les gustan mas los chicos directos y seguros

.-¿A que te refieres?

.-No debes tartamudear pero tampoco decirle las cosas tan directo. Lo que debes hacer es mantenerte firme, sonreirle mientras te acercas y comenzar.

Fin del Flashback

\- Eso era lo que necesitaba - Dice Gohan sacando una pequeña libreta para anotar lo que este había dicho

\- Muy bien ahora yo necesito te que me ayudes no entiendo nada de álgebra y voy a reprobar - menciona desesperado Shamper por su situación

\- Que tal si vamos a la biblioteca para empezar - Comentan el Pelinegro guardando su pequeña libreta mientras su amigo asiente

Mientras tanto Videl quien no daba crédito de lo que había escuchado hace un rato , Shamper se había vuelto gay y ahora está enamorado de Gohan , todo era muy raro demasiado para ella. Tal vez fue ella quién hizo a Shamper se volviera homosexual tras tantas veces haberlo rechazado , pero tal vez todo era parte de su imaginación y no era como ella lo imaginaba , pero todo eso cambio cuando vio como Gohan y Shamper entraban juntos a la biblioteca

Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos pero no quiso llorar deseaba mantener su orgullo , pero no pudo quedarse para seguir viendo la escena levantándose de su asiento , Iresa la vio pero no quiso hacer nada no entendía lo que le había pasado y sabía si ella no le contaba no sacaba nada preguntando

Tras unos días en los que Videl esquivo cruzarse con Gohan al no poder verlo a la cara , no por creer que esté fuera homosexual sino por el hecho de que no podía resistir el echo de que no podrían estar juntos como pareja , pero entendía que el pelinegro merecía saber el porqué de su distanciamiento , después de todo lo que está había echo por ella y por el sentimiento aún latente en ella , llegando a las montañas paos el día sábado con la intención de aclarar las cosas,acto que sorprendió al hijo de Milk por la inesperada visita de su enamorada,la cual resolvió en su habitación

\- Sabes Gohan, escuche tu conversación con Shamper por accidente - Dice la pelinegra impactando al chico por tal declaración

.-¿Lo escuchaste? - Pregunta Gohan temeroso mientras su corazón comienza a latir frenéticamente

.-Me temo que si.- Menciona la hija de Mr Satán con un leve suspiro fajando la mirada

.-¿Y que piensas...? - Inquiere el Semisaiyajin esperando la confirmación de sus sospechosas

.- Al principio me costo creerlo pero; ya comprendi que despues de todo es tu decision. ¿Y tu madre ya lo sabe?.

.-Ahh...bueno; n-no aun no.- Dice Gohan algo descolocado por la pregunta sin entender a qué se refería realmente

.-Ojala se lo tome bien. Porque creo que al el señor Goku no le importara mucho y lo aceptara.

.-Si eso mismo creo yo.- Menciona esperando algo respuesta directa de parte de la chica

.-Debo irme; solo venia a decirte que aun sigo siendo tu amiga - Declara la justiciera adolescente dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación

Gohan se quedó en su lugar sin moverse por unos segundos, tratando de procesar lo que habia escuchado .su amiga acaso lo estaba rechazando sutilmente , era que lo consideraba tan débil que no podía decirlo directamente , sí ese era el caso deseaba escuchar de su propia boca el porqué , armándose de valor salió corriendo detrás de la joven , la cual estaba afuera de su casa

\- Solo viniste a decir que somos amigos después de que lo escuchaste todo - Dice el pelinegro tomándola de un brazo para detener su caminata

\- Gohan me estás asustando - Comenta la ojiazul viendo como este mostraba una cara de seriedad jamás vista por ella

\- Quiero que me lo digas a la cara el porque solo podemos ser amigos - Cuestiona Gohan soltando su agarre pero aún mostrando el ceño fruncido

\- Acaso no es obvio el porqué , tu estas con Shamper , es por eso tonto - Grita molesta Videl mientras cara se pone roja por la ira - oí su declaración de amor

-¿Que yo y Shamper que? ¿Su declaración de amor hacia mi? ¿Acaso crees que somos una pareja homosexual? - Cuestiona el hijo de Goku con algo de indignación por lo que la chica creía

\- Claro que lo creo que otra cosa pudo ser -Alega Videl frunciendo el ceño girándose nuevamente dando le la espalda

\- Estaba ensayando para declararme a una chica - Declara finalmente el Semisaiyajin esperando poder cambiar la errada percepción de la chica

\- ¿Para declararte a una chica? , ¿no a Shamper? - Dice la chica sorprendida y con algo de alivio en su voz

\- Si - Susurra el pelinegro tomándola del mentón por un momento para darle un corto beso en los labios - la chica mas hermosa y que a cautivado mi corazón

.- Mas te vale decirme las cosas directamente la próxima vez. Yo ya creía que te había perdido por Shamper


End file.
